John Swasey
John Swasey (born October 18, 1964 in Houston, Texas) is an American actor, script writer, voice actor and ADR director. He's known for voicing: Gendo Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Lord Death in Soul Eater, Sir Crocodile in One Piece and Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Boogy, Anna's Grandpa (ep10), Fairy (ep26), Light (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - General Ahriman, Sever/Demon Priest, Torture Guards, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Boss (ep9), Judge (ep1), Leader, Papa Cook (ep12), Yasunaga, Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Lopez (ep15) *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Iwagami *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dhalis Zachary *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Dr. Ishihara (ep24), Principal (ep26), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Geega *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Undertaker *D.Gray-man (2009) - Hospital Director, Sardini (ep16) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Elfen Lied (2005) - Doctor (ep10), Kohta's Father, News Anchor (ep11), Professor Kakuzawa, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Ivica Tanović *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Howard el Bridget (ep7), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Van Hohenheim, Additional Voices *Gangsta. (2015) - Chad Adkins (Announced) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Shinbochi *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Jordi *Guilty Crown (2013) - Segai Waltz Makoto *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Teacher (ep1) *Jormungand (2014) - Leon Riviere *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Leon Riviere (ep12) *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Lauri Echevarria (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Mashas Rodant *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Master (Announced) *One Piece (2015-2016) - Sir. Crocodile/'Mr. 0', Brandnew (ep463) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Music Teacher (ep6), Yuzuru Suo, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Jyunmei Itoh (ep14), Additional Voices *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Tatsugoro (Announced) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Oda Nobunaga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Oda Nobunaga (ep4) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - News Anchor (ep16), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Genji Kurahashi *Toriko (2013) - Alfaro, Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Gang Su-Jin 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Van Hohenheim 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Gendo Ikari *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Gendo Ikari *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Gendo Ikari *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Daisuke Aramaki *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Oda Nobunaga *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Capt. Yoshio Nagasaki *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Kumatetsu 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Undertaker (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Daisuke Aramaki *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Coco, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Mediator Male 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Jin'e Udo (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Flanksteak, Gatekeeper, Knight, Salvador *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Island Monster, Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors